Various devices can be installed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Several devices can be actuated within the well in order to perform specific functions. Prior solutions for actuating devices positioned in a wellbore may include assemblies having multiple components. Such solutions may increase the cost or complexity (or both) of actuating downhole tools.
Simplified mechanisms for actuating downhole tools are desirable.